


Chosen by Bast

by postlux



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Black Panther - Freeform, F/M, T'challa - Freeform, t'challa smut, t'challa x ofc - Freeform, t'challa x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postlux/pseuds/postlux
Summary: Where reader is an Agent at S.H.I.E.L.D assigned in Wakanda as a liaison. One day while walking the halls Bast chooses her and the Black Panther answers that call.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I realize there is much discourse around the color of the reader. I want to make it clear that this reader is white only for the simple reason that I am. I thought about making the reader a different race but realized I would not be able to do it properly. As I am not black, nor any other color, I do not want to infringe on different races. I have no viewpoint or experience able to correctly write a reader of color. I mean no offense, I simply chose the reader as white as it is the only experience I have. If I were to try and write a reader of color I fear I would inadvertently offend and upset other cultures and that is the absolutely last thing I would ever desire to do. If you would like to see a reader of color there are many many great fics out there already!! If you message me I could link you a few of my favorites! Thanks for reading and enjoy!
> 
> *mnandi means sweetheart

You were walking down the hallway when it hit. Suddenly you felt a pain shoot through your body, making your back go completely straight before you fell to the ground. Whimpers came out of your mouth as your breath shortened. Your brain quickly jumping into overdrive.

‘What is happening to me?’

You knew that your period wasn’t due for another two weeks, so this definitely wasn’t cramps. Had you been poisoned? As the first outsider let into Wakanda you were definitely a target. You were an agent with S.H.I.E.L.D. It was your job to act as liaison between S.H.I.E.L.D and Wakanda. You had a prominent position. It was rare for an outsider to be let into the country, let alone work directly alongside the King. You had an eleven o’clock meeting with his highness every morning. This made you a target. In fact, you had already had three attempts on your life. All were caught and stopped preemptively by the Dora Milaje. 

The more you wondered what was happening to you the more the pain increased. Sweat was breaking out on your brow and your vision was becoming blurry. It was after you were struggling down the hallway, half crawling with an arm around your waist, that you ran into Ayo. She was your assigned protector.

“Miss!” She yelled, grabbing you in her sturdy arms, “Are you okay? What has happened? Who has hurt you?” She uttered, a look of determination crossing her features.

“Help, please—” You barely got out before your vision closed and the world became black.

“What has happened?” You heard the King quickly utter, the door shutting behind him.

As you tried to blink away you heard the princesses voice reply, “I do not know. I have examined her, taken her vitals, even drawn a blood sample. Brother, I fear we do not know, will never know. None of our technology has been able to produce results.”

Her voice sounded so defeated. No results? A sway was steadily rocking through your mind as you attempted to come to.

“Shuri. Please, try again. We must figure out what is happening, alert Agent Everett as well.” The king replied, his gaze steadily set on the agent currently sprawled on the bed. 

“Yes brother.” Was the hushed reply, the opening and closing of a door following shortly after.

You felt the pain vibrate through you again, a painful whimper leaving your lips. T’Challa came over, his breathing and your sounds the only noise in the room.

“Oh, mnandi… “ He sighed, reaching for your hand. 

You had never heard T’Challa refer to you in his own language before. You were just starting to piece together the meaning of it when his hand touched yours and your whole body came alive.

The pain quickly turned into longing. Your eyes flew open, directly connecting to the Kings. He gazed into yours as your scent filled the air, mixing with his own. Arousal, so potent in the air. As his thumb ran over the back of your hand a soft breath exhaled your lips. The pain that capsized your body now a distant memory, a slow fire was beginning to take over. 

T’Challa ran his hand up your arm. The hair raised, and you involuntarily moved closer. ‘Of course,’ he thought. You were in heat. The King had only heard rumors of this, as his father was married his entire life. 

There were tales that if the Black Panther was not married, if he had not sworn an oath of love to another under Bast, that Bast herself would choose a female every year to reproduce the bloodline. Of course, this had just been tales. When the panther married, their significant other and himself shared the burden, it often simply appeared while the couple was already in the bedroom. Yet, T’Challa was single. He had once loved but that relationship was over. Nakia had chosen her career over him. It had been a year and he had not met anyone else.

You being in heat complicated things. For one, you were not Wakandan. This is the first time an outsider had ever lived in his country, has ever participated in his government. Secondly, you were white. What would happen if you became pregnant? Bast had never chosen a non-wakandan for this position. In fact, T’Challa couldn’t even say the last time this had ever happened. This had simply been a legend that he had thought to be untrue.

The more your scents mixed around him, the more he felt your smooth skin, and the more he witnessed your ready expression take over he knew it to be true. You, on the receiving end, were in a haze. Your brain so clouded by your bodies desires that you were practically unaware of what was even happening.

Before this you and the King only has a platonic professional relationship. Of course, you thought he was attractive, just look at him, but you knew your place. You were here on assignment and you were a complete outsider. You would have never attempted to touch him or pursue a relationship of this kind before now. Yet, you couldn’t deny the pleasure you were drawing from his touch. The more his rough hands skimmed your body the more you wanted him. He was barley touching you and you were dripping! What was happening to you? 

You felt like an addict, the more he touched you the more you craved him. At this point you hadn’t even started anything and you felt ready to combust.

“Please… “ You drawled out, your gaze fluttering shut under his ministrations. 

“Mnandi, you are in heat. You do not truly want me.” He softly replied, fighting his own instinct to claim your willing body. Your heat was wrapping around him, suffocating him just as much as it was you.

Your fingers dragged up his arms, gently pulling him down to you. His eyes briefly closed as your lips brushed against each other’s, “I’ve always wanted you T’Challa.”

It was the mention of name, not his title, that kicked him into motion. He roughly collided your mouths, his tongue forcing its way into your mouth. You quickly mewled at the contact, your fingers gripping onto his shirt. The feel of him, his scent, his presence, had you delirious. This is what you wanted, no—what you needed. He was the balm to your pain, to your longing. Your brain was completely shut off as your heat flushed through you again, this time not as pain but as desire. Desire so strong if you didn’t have him you were sure to break.

“’Challa... touch me, please.”

You could tell he was fighting himself. Fighting between doing the right thing and giving in to what you both desired. His mouth kissed down your neck, connecting on your pulse point. You felt your inner muscles clench. God. He felt so good, so right.

A loud moan escaped you, his tongue licking over the new marks on you. Him claiming you is what did it, you felt yourself beginning to teeter the edge of pleasure. His eyes leveled up to yours, pupils blown out. It sent a flush through you, knowing that he wanted you as badly as you wanted him.

“You sure mnandi? We can’t come back from this.” He reached his hand up, his thumb skimming your lips.

You lips opened to his fingers, your breath soft against him.

“Yes. I’ve never wanted anything more,” You whispered, the words ringing true. 

The King’s eyes lit up, a flame growing behind them, “Bast has chosen you.”

You shuddered under his words, under his touch. You knew landing in Wakanda wasn’t an accident. There was a reason why T’Challa’s presence calmed you, why his personality brightened your life, why his voice soothed your long-sought desire.

“Kiss me,” You whispered, your words disappearing into the thick air.

You saw his eyes skim yours one last time, seeking and finding the reassurance he needed. His soft lips captured your own as his body pushed down. You could feel every line, every ridge, of his fit form. Your legs came up on each side of him, locking him in place and connecting your centers.

As the kiss grew your hips quickly found a rhythm. It was when he let out a low moan, your name, that you were coming undone. You had been teetering the edge and now you were finally over it. As your body shuddered you could feel his gaze on you, his own chest working overtime to steady his breathing.

While your senses came back your grip on him loosened. You had never had an orgasm rip through you as powerfully as it just did. You thought your body was finally calmed down but as you felt those soft lips back on your neck, moving down your shoulder, that the beginning of desire approached again. If your mind wasn’t so consumed, you would wonder what was happening to you. Why you still felt this desire right after a release. But, you couldn’t. Your mind couldn’t comprehend what was happening, in this moment the only thing that mattered was connecting with T’Challa, was fulfilling your bodies desires.

T’Challa’s rough hands travelled up the curve of your waist, your shirt ridding up more and more. It wasn’t much longer and your shirt was off, quickly followed by your bra. You would later realize that he had ripped, literally ripped, your items off you but right now you felt the chill of the air on your nipples, one being sucked into his mouth. 

A loud moan erupted, the feeling of his wet mouth and his warm tongue sucking on your sensitive peak had you back in that sweet haze. Your fingers dug into his scalp, keeping him against you. You only let up when he switched from one breast to the other. When both were tasted to his satisfaction he sat off you. 

Before you could say your grievances, he began to remove your pants, his shirt following. He kissed down your body, the feeling of him lingering until he reached your center. His breath was warm, and you were already past wetting your underwear, they were soaked at this point. You felt him inhale your scent, the sight dizzying. 

“Bast, you are so ready for me. Tell me mnandi, how bad do you want me?” His tongue licked a stripe up your lace panties as he began to slowly take them down your legs.

You felt yourself beginning to shake. This is the closest you had been so far and you needed so much more. You couldn’t even find the right words to describe your state of need.

“T’Challa,” was all your got out before he dug his tongue into you. You felt his warm tongue lick up you, just as he had done to your underwear. One of your hands clutched the bedsheets while the other grabbed your breast. T’Challa began to eat you out, no, he began to feast on you. No part of you was left untouched. It was when he began to suck at your clit that your body took you to the edge again. Your moans increased, his name a prayer on your lips. Hearing your cries, he slowly pushed two of his fingers inside your heat.

While he began to stretch you out, his mouth still sucking at your sensitive nerves, you tipped the edge again. This orgasm swept into you more powerful than the last. You were so close to passing out, it was almost too intense. You could feel your inner muscles tightening and loosening around his fingers, his tongue helping you to come down gently. 

It wasn’t until your shaking stopped that he crawled his way back up. You quickly connected your lips again, your hands on either side of his face.

He pulled away just enough to whisper, “I have to have you, I cannot wait any longer,” that your desire finally ripped through you at full force. You watched as he stepped out of his pants and underwear. His cock springing free, pre-cum already glistening on his tip.

You wanted so badly to taste him, to take him in your mouth as he had done for you. When you started to reach for him he grabbed your hands and pinned themvbeside your head, hands intertwined.

“No mnandi, this is for you.” He softly answered, his mouth closed gently against your own.

You could feel him lining himself up. Your pelvis stretched forward, seeking him, as he brought his tip against you. He rubbed it along your pussy, collecting your wetness, before he began to push in. 

He pulled away, sitting up in order to see your union. You watched, amazed, as his cock thrust into you. There was something so intoxicating about seeing your pale pink pussy take in his leaking cock. You could tell that he was just as amazed, his gaze unwavering on your connecting bodies.

As he stretched you, feeling how tight you were around him, a large groan from the back of his throat vibrated through you. God, you could listen that sound for the rest of your life. Your fingers grabbed onto his arms, pulling him down to you.

As your mouths connected your one hand remained on him, the other lightly grabbing his panther necklace. You had never had sex like this. No, that was the wrong word. Feeling him fill you to the brim, slowly, oh so slowly, while his lips peppered your own you knew that this wasn’t just sex. This wasn’t just fucking… this was love. In its most raw and purest form. 

As if he could read your thoughts he began to pick up his pace, hitting all the right places. The faster he went the more stars were swimming in your vision. You both were calling out each other’s names, both gripping onto each other, both bringing the other to the brink. With a slight twist of his hips to the left you were done for. Your orgasm triggering his own.

You were sure on this one you had blacked out. As you came down your body couldn’t stop shuddering, the pleasure rolling through you at such a rapid pace. His head was in your neck and you were both connected still. You weren’t sure how long you had both laid like that. It wasn’t until he was soft, your wetness was beginning to dry, and your breathing was evened out that he pulled out of you.

You watched as he rolled onto his side, bringing your back to his front. You felt your legs intertwine, along with your fingers, lain across your chest. Contentment and satiation filled the space around you. You could even feel your hearts beating in tune. Whatever had happened earlier, whatever that pain and longing had been was gone now. Here, in this moment, you felt nothing but peace and love. It was as thick as the electricity between you, circling around your bodies and keeping you together.

T'Challa left a soft kiss behind your ear accompanied by a sweet, “Sleep now mnandi,” and with those words you felt yourself begin to drift off. As sleep closed in around you a simple prayer was on repeat in your mind, ‘Thank you Bast, thank you.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long! Between dealing with my anxiety, finals week, and work I haven't had time but I haven't forgotten, enjoy!

_Saturday,_

It has been exactly one month since your encounter with the King. Up until this point you hadn't seen much of him. Unknowing how the interactions would be after your passionate encounter you had made it your personal mission to avoid him at all cost.

In all honesty, you were being a coward. You had wanted him for so long that to finally have him, and it only happen because you were in heat, made you that much more fearful. Would he look at you the same? Would he see you as just a quick fuck? You didn't have any answers to those questions, and all the other ones you had, so you ran.

You were able to doge your eleven o'clock daily meetings by rushing back to America. You hid out at S.H.I.E.L.D, doing all the research you were able to do. You studied any and all stories similar to what had happened to you. After a month of constant research your room looked more like a crime investigation than an agent's dorm room. It was only after your boss, Nick Fury, ordered you back to your post that you finally sucked up your courage and boarded the first plane back home.

Home... in all reality that's what Wakanda was. You had lived in Wakanda for so long that being back in America had felt odd. Or maybe odd wasn't the right word, more like off. Off because Wakanda had the most precious thing to offer you. Something that America didn't, T'Challa.

You may have been ordered back but that didn't mean you left your research behind. As soon as you got back home your head was deep in the King's library. It was there that you found the one answer you needed right away. This heat wasn't going away anytime soon. While it felt great to have clarity it did nothing to steady your beating heart. In two days you would be ovulating, which means in two days you would need to hide from the King.

 

_Monday,_

All it took was you missing one meeting. One meeting and the Dora Milaje were knocking on your door to inform you that the King requested your presence.

While your feet followed the guards you couldn't tear your eyes from the colorful tiles. One, two, three, four and again. This pattern followed over and over until suddenly you were running into Ayo's back and the King's study door was being opened.

You felt Ayo's hand guiding you into the room before her presence went missing, following the sound of a soft click. Without taking your eyes off the floor you crossed your arms over your chest, "My King."

You could feel his presence, the air electric between you. You haven't even looked at him yet and you could feel the tension radiating between you. The hair on the back of your neck was standing up and your breath was uneven.

"Agent Y/N, it is good to see you back safe and well." T'Challa said, closing the book he was reading and walking around his desk to lean his hip against its side.

You nodded once, still not allowing your eyes to meet him.

"I hope the emergency in America was taken care of... it must have been bad to cause you to fly all that way." His accented voice commented.

You winced a bit, trying to not let the lie show on your face. You knew spreading that lie wasn't a good idea, but in your panicked state it was the quickest thing you were able to think of.

In the midst of your thought you had felt T'Challa move closer to you, his silky presence a caress against you. Without even meaning to your shoulders began to relax and the tension drained from your muscles.

"Why would you lie to me? Hm?" He asked, his fingers softly cupping your cheek.

As you stayed silent you heard his deep voice again, "Why won't you look at me? Do you hate me that much?"

You went speechless, your eyes flying up to meet his. You felt your throat dry out as you whispered, "I could never hate you."

His fingers gained a firmer hold on your face, angling it up to meet his even further, "Then why lie?"

You reached your hand up, placing yours over his, "I... I didn't mean to. I never meant to hurt you."

"You ran, you wouldn't answer my calls, and even now you barley look at me. Tell me Y/N, what is wrong?"

You took a step around him, needing to put some distance between you. The longer you were quiet the more you felt the air pulsing between you. You knew what was happening, you knew that it was starting. The deep ache forming in you only confirmed that.

You had to get your explanation out before anything else could happen. You felt his eyes steady on you, "I was scared, okay? Terrified really."

T'Challa moved a couple steps closer to you, invading your space, "Scared of what mnandi?"

With his reference to you in his native tongue your heart began to speed up, "You!" You threw your hands up.

"Why me? What have I done to deserve your treatment?"

His response surprised you, making your emotions, your train of thought up to this point, come to a screeching halt. You hadn't considered how all of this reflected back to him, you were too caught up in your own fear.

"I... my King... I never meant any disrespect or harm. I just, I had no idea how things would be between us since.. well, we were intimate. I still don't. I just don't understand any of this."

"Oh mnandi... " He sighed, placing his arms around your waist as his lips skimmed the side of your face.

You involuntarily leaned into him, the silky feel of his lips only making you want him more. "I would never look at you any differently Y/N, in fact, it only opened my eyes to what I had already wanted."

Your breath released a shaky sigh, turning your face so your foreheads were pressed against each other. The mingling of your breaths, the feel of your skin against each other... you could feel the arousal between you, the pure ache resting there.

Your hands gripped the lapels on his kingly robes, pressing your bodies flush against each other. Your lips softly brushing, not quite pressed against each others, "T'Challa," you yearned.

With the sound of his name on your lips he crashed into you. It felt like the oceans tide hitting the rocks on the beach. As your arms wrapped around his neck and his hips grounded into your own you couldn't fight the heat radiating from you. Your desire permeated the air between you, thickening your breaths, thickening your already present desires.

T'Challa groaned at this, pushing your further back into his desk. It wasn't long before his mouth was against your neck, sucking at your pulse point. The more you fell into each other the more your heat took over, clouding both your thoughts and pulling your bodies closer and closer, until finally, your clothes were coming off and the King had his hands dug into your waist.

As T'Challa lifted for air you took the chance to pull his boxers off, your hand finding his hard member. As you gave it a firm stroke a groan escaped his lips.

Wanting to hear more of that beautiful sound you sunk to your knees, circling your tongue around his tip. You licked his pre-cum off, encircling your lips and bobbing up and down. As your tongue caressed his cock you felt his fingers thread through your hair, guiding your movements.

"Bast," he finally cried, pulling you back up to him. He gave your lips a quick kiss before he turned you around and bent you over. Your front was pressed firm against his desk. Your hands reached for its sides, for something to hold onto.

T'Challa skimmed his fingers over your sex, adding fuel to your burning fire. You felt him line his tip against you, rubbing up and down a few times to gather your wetness, before he slowly, oh so slowly, sunk into you.

A gentle cry left your lips, feeling your bodies, finally, reconnect. Your pussy clenched around him at the feeling of his cock stretching you out. As he pushed further and further into you your nails dug into his desk.

"T'Challa," you cried, your body finally accepting all of him.

As he bottomed out in you he slowly pulled back, beginning to push in and out, in and out, in and out. As he gained a steady rhythm you pushed back to meet his thrusts. The feeling of him inside of you, of your bodies connecting as they had desired for so long, was the feeling that you had been running from. Intimacy with T'Challa, that is what you had truly been running from.

The more his hips picked up pace the more you pushed back into him. It was the feeling of his hand gripping your right cheek before he gave it a sharp slap that started the end of your release.

As you cried out his own groans followed, "Yes, umuhle, mka." He replied, beginning to reach his own end.

His pace was deafening, the sounds of your skin slapping against each other, your pleasured groans, filling the space around you. By this point it wouldn't surprise you if all of Wakanda could hear you.

Between the feeling of his cock, his deep moans, and your pleasure building you finally tipped over the edge, taking him with you. As his seed filled you your body melted into the desk, all of your energy spent.

The air around you smelt of sex and passion, the only sounds now were your breaths evening out. You weren't ready to move until you felt his lips press a kiss into your shoulder, and then another, and another.

You pulled yourself up, turning around to cuddle into him. As his arms surrounded you it quickly dawned on you that there was no other place you wanted to be. Both of your positions be damned, you being an outsider be damned. Your skin colors be damned. The only thing that mattered was right here right now.

You pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek, moving from one cheek to the other, and eventually down to his lips. His eyes softly opened to meet your own, a soft smile curling at the ends of his mouth.

"I don't think I can be without you, T'Challa."

He pressed one more soft against your lips, calming any of your worries, "I won't let anyone take you from me umuhle, I swear it." He softly answered, his thumb lightly rubbing your cheek.

Your pressed your head into his chest, soaking up this moment with him. The time for running was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want another chapter let me know! :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this I already have an idea for a part II in mind, let me know!
> 
> Once again, I sincerely hope I did not offend or hurt anyone. Thanks for reading!


End file.
